Mirror Me!
by DirectorJumelles
Summary: When Eddie's cousin Leo comes to visit, Rivalries seem to rise after years but there may be a bigger secret hidden. Is Davenport as innocent as he looks? What will happen if Brody meets Chase? Drama rises as one certain girl uncovers the secrets with the rest of the gang. This kind of like a lab rats/kickin' it but is mostly Kickin' it Bree/Chase, Brody/OC , Jack/Kim ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here is my new story it will be place on both the Kickin' it and Lab Rats page. If you read Kim's Heaven and Hell then you will know Jace. THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY! Jace is not the same as in the other story.**

It was a regular day at the Bobby Wasabi's Academy of Martial Arts. Rudy was in his office doing whatever he normally did, Milton was doing his homework with so much speed you would think he was a robot, Jerry was listening to music with only one ear bud while the other was in Jace's ear as she drew Jack and Kim who were on the other side studying for their history test tomorrow. Jace's electrifying green eyes looked at her picture as she put so much detail into Jack and Kim's facial expressions she could practically sense their crushes for each other by just drawing them. Then Eddie came rushing in and was muttering some nonsense as he paced in the room.

"Guys, stop what you're doing!" Eddie screamed

Everyone glanced up at Eddie then went back to what they were doing. Rudy then walked out of his office after hearing Eddie screaming but he just sat on the bench and watched what was about to happen. Eddie walked up to Jack and Kim and grabbed the history book they were sharing and threw it to the middle of the dojo, he then ignored their angry comments and walked over to Milton and grabbed his pencil and broke it. Lastly, he walked over to Jace and Jerry and ripped to buds out of their ears and threw the IPod onto the floor.

"NO! Our only source of music, good music. Gone..." Both Jace and Jerry sobbed dramatically as they crawled slowly over to the broken iPod trying to find the missing chipped of glass and piece it back together

"Guys, we have bigger problems than broken IPods." Eddie said as both Jerry and Jace sent him death glares.

"Eddie, if it's about that rash getting worse we can't help you put ointment on it. Some of us don't want to relive the memories." Jack said as he shared a look with Milton and Jerry.

"Wait, you idiots put ointment on Eddie's rash willingly! That's just disgusting!" Kim said

"No, it's not about my rash! My cousin Leo is coming to visit with his new family." Eddie said

"I don't really see the problem Eddie." Milton said

"Every since we were young Leo and I have been the black sheep of the family. We both knew only one of us can be the unlucky one so we always compete to see who is the better person. I have always been better than him because I know how to play the field and he don't." Eddie explained

Then suddenly two beeps were heard, both Jace and Jack looked down at their phones then at each other.

"Well, this seems like emotional stuff so Jack and I will be going now!" Jace said as both her and Jack ran out if the dojo with their bags on their back and skateboards in-hand.

"Wonder what that was about?" said Milton

"I don't know! Wait, what were they talking about. I'M CONFUSED!" said Jerry as everyone else rolled their eyes at the confused Latino.

Then suddenly a scrawny boy with 5 other people walked in...

"Eddie, my dear cousin.." said the boy

"Leo..." said Eddie as he gritted his teeth with anger

"Eddie, you are so grown up!" said a woman

"Aunt Tasha, is this your new husband?" Eddie said sweetly

"Yes, this is Donald Davenport and his children?" she said but was also questioning herself.

"Eddie, this is Bree, Adam and Chase." Leo said

"Well since you guys are getting acquainted Donald and I will be going to your mother's house Eddie." Said Tasha as they left the dojo

Kim, Jerry and Milton walked up to Eddie.

"I'm Kim, this is Milton and that's Jerry."

"Wait, there's only 4 of you that go to this dojo?" Bree asked

"Nope, there's 6 of us. The other two left to go somewhere a few minutes ago." Milton said

_"can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_let me know_

_girl i'm gonna show you how to do it_

_and we start real slow_

_you just put your lips together_

_and you come real close_

_can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_here we go_

_i'm betting you like people_

_and i'm betting you love freak mode_

_and i'm betting you like girls that give love and girls_

_That stroke your little ego_

_i bet yo i'm guilty yo honor_

_but that's how we live in my genre_

_when i hell i pay rottweiler_

_there's only one flo, and one rida_

_i'm a damn shame_

_order more champagne, pullin them hamstring_

_tryna put it on ya_

_bet your lips spin back around corner_

_slow it down baby take a little longer"_

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" asked Adam

"Thats Jack's ringtone." said Kim

They all walk closer to the sound and they found a precious IPhone laying down on the floor.

"Guys, we should bring this back to him?" said Kim

"One problem Kim, we don't know where he is."

"Just check his last text!" said Milton

Kim slide the unlock button turning to the home screen of his phone she then pressed the messages app and saw his latest message, which said ' Now. Skateboard. Park.'

"Their at the skateboard park!" said Kim

They finally reached the skateboard park...

Chase had looked around at the skate park. He never was invited to hang around a skate park back home. Then he saw a boy with brown shaggy hair, wearing a graphic t-shirt, some skater jean and high tops. He was seated at a picnic table holding his wrist. He then saw a girl jump onto the picnic table and placed some ice on the boys wrist. The girl had brown hair also and was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, converse and a beanie.

"There, they are!" Kim screamed pointing to the boy and girl Chase was just looking at. They all ran to them.

"Jack!" said Kim

Both teens then turned around and smiled.

**What happened to Jack's wrist? Will Eddie and Leo bury the hatchet? what was your favourite part? Any future predictions? Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone started running towards Jack and Jace but then halted infront of them.

"I felt like I've seen a stampede." Jace cried as Jack started laughing

"Jack you forgot your phone at the dojo." Kim said

Jack then took the wrist he was holding and grabbed the phone to take away suspicion of why he was holding his wrist.

"OWWWWW!" Jack screamed while dropping the phone on the floor, he then turned to Jace who gave him a looked that was described as 'Idiot!'

"Jack, what happened to your wrist?" Milton asked

"Nothing happened!" Jack said

"Jace, what happened?" Kim asked

"Well...I hear Brody calling me from 20 blocks away, bye!" Jace lied as she grabbed her skateboard and sprinted away from the skate park.

"Did any of you notice there were nail marks on her arm?" Asked Kim

"Maybe she was fighting a cat!" said Jerry

"She's allergic."

"To girls but she's a girl or fighting but she fights. I'm so confused!" yelled Jerry

"To cats" Said Eddie

"Ohhh..." said Jerry

"Jack, do you know what happened?" Kim asked sweetly

"Uhm, um, uh... Is that my mother calling should get going." Jack said putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his skateboard while sprinting off.

"They're hiding something..." said Kim

With Jace

Jace was walking towards Brody's house when she got a text. She then put in her password to her IPhone and saw that Jack had texted her.

Really, you ran... -Jack

I'm not the one trying to do random trick and falling on their friends. -Jace

Is it my fault that you walk fast -Jack

Thats my normal pace -Jace

Uhuh... -Jack

:P You left nail marks in my skin! -Jace

I sprained my wrist -Jack

Not my fault -Jace

Fine be that way -Jack

Jace -Jack

HELLO! -Jack

JACEEEEEEEE -jack

Fine... -Jack

Jace was not ignoring Jack on purpose. She was thinking about that boy with Kim he looked like Brody yet somehow without even talking he wasn't like Brody. Jace had finally arrived at her destination.

She had just knocked when Brody's mother had open the door.

"Ohh, JaceLynn your here!"

"Mrs. Carlson , you can call me Jace."

"I will call you Jace when you call me Bridget!"

They both headed to the kitchen where Bridget had been making cookies.

" Mrs. Carls- I mean Bridget was Brody a single born child."

"Ummm, yes..."

"You're lying... I could tell."

"The truth Jace is that Brody was born with a twin."

"What happened?"

"As you know my husband is a scientist, him and his old partner said my second born would be smart and not any regular A student but super smart. When the twins were born, my precious second baby was gone. He was kidnapped and after the kidnapping my husband's partner stopped working with him."Bridget weeped

"Do you remember the partners name?"

"Nope, but I do remember his initials! They were D.D"

"Thanks, Bridget!" Jace said as she handed her a napkin to wipe her tears.

Brody then walked into the front door and straight to the kitchen. He saw his mother and Jace laughing over something but his mother then noticed him and left the scene. He then walked behind Jace and wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind while his head was on her shoulder.

"Hello Brody." Jace said turning her head to Look at him

"I missed you."

Brody then loosened his grip so she could turn around.

"How so, we just saw each other yesterday?"

"I miss doing this."He said as he kissed her forehead

"This." He said as he rubbed his nose against hers

"And This!" He smashed his into hers, he then felt her respond to the kiss and smiled. Jace was suddenly pushed to one of the closer counters but then they finally pulled away.

"I missed those too." Jace said as she planted butterfly kisses down Brody's neck.

"I heard you've needed a video game opponent." Whispered Jace into his ear which gave him tingles. They were so close he could smell her infamous cherry blossom and strawberry scent, he could still taste her honeydew flavored lip balm on his lips. Ohh, what this girl does to him.

Jack was at home pacing, making a draft whatever you call it. Where exactly in his home was he, well obviously his bedroom. He knew Kim too well and was sure that in a few minutes she would be knocking on that door. His room was newly decorated Kim being the designed though. Jace seemed to admire the wall the most, Kim had told Jace to paint his wall. Everyone was in awe when she had finished because the walls weren't painted in just one color. They were painted with beautiful pictures of their adventures with each other. These walls had his life story on them. Suddenly there was a rapid knock on his front door, Jack then ran down to the door and opened it. Jack did not expect this, Kim came in whacking him straight in the chest.

"Kim, Kim, KIM!" I yelled

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Nothing.."

"Jack.."

"Nothing, happened Kim." Jack said as he walked towards his room but he was then pulled back by a very furious Kim.

"Don't walk away from me!"Kim said but Jack couldn't concentrate They were so close. Her lips were just a few centimeters away from his yet they were so close but so far.

"Never." Jack whispered into Kim's ear then he ran up to his room.

Kim the chased after Jack only to meet a locked door.

"Jack, open the door now!" Screamed Kim

"Ummm...NO!"

"Ug, you're hopeless!" Kim said as she sat down infront of the door.

Brody and Jace we're seated in the leather couch in the Carlson Basement. They had been playing video games but ended up watching piranha yet they seemed to have dozedoff. Jace looked up at the analog clock then at the man who was holding her. Jace lightly pecked Brody's cheek and his eyes opened.

"I have to go now, Brody!"

"Okay" He said sleepily

Jace had then gotten out of his grasp, and lightly pecked him on the lips but was grabbed by a very eager Brody who was fully awake now who was giving her a mind blowing Kiss. They were both standing up now as Brody gave Jace some butterfly kisses down her neck as he mumbled into her skin "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"I love you"

"I love you too Brody"

Jace then ran upstairs and saw Mrs. Carlson was cooking Dinner.

"One more question, if he was here what would his name be?"

"Chase."


End file.
